Seperation SideStories
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: *discontinued* Side 2: following Takeru on the first half of Kouji's day.
1. Junpei

Bound:So...right...I am so not avoiding the next chapter of Seperation...a sidestory seems so much easier right now. This is chapters three and four with Junpei unstead of wit Kouji and Kouichi

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue me.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

The moment Junpei saw Kouichi walking towards the school gate he knew something was wrong. The young man had always prided himself on being able to read other people and this was no different. He sat back and quietly watched the exchange between his friends. He noted the fact that Kouichi didn't even wait for the others as he took off when the bell ring. The question about Kouji had obviously affected him.

He went through the first half of the day pondering over his dark haired friend. Honestly while they were all friends, the only one who was close to Kouichi was Kouji. When he had finally joined there group the older twin had been very distant. Even now he still had the habit of spacing out and not participating in their groups fun. It seemed he was only comfortable talking to his brother.

Izumi and Takuya were still polite but they had been slightly put off when they realized that Kouichi was still uncomfortable around them. Tomoki didn't seem bothered by it, he had always looked up to Takuya more than anyone else anyways. Though since he was younger they didn't often see Tomoki anymore. Kouji noticed his brothers attitude, but he respected his feelings and hadn't tried to change them. Junpei, Junpei thought that Kouichi must be the lonliest of them all. He only had his brother, but his brother had people other than him as well. Because of this, the larger boy had always secretly looked out for him.

The time for lunch came quickly and he headed for the spot where he and his friends usually met. He watched as Kouichi left the building, and was waved over by the others. When Izumi asked what was wrong, he also commented on what he had noticed. To the others it may have seemed like he was doing it for Izumi. This was partially true, he did like Izumi. But more than that, Kouichi was his friend also. He really was worried.

Izumi and Takuya kept up a light conversation before the goggle-headed boy repeated his 'Where's Kouji?' question. The reaction from Kouichi was one none of them expected. The slightly younger boy started to shake and dropped his head into his hands. Izumi quickly moved to try and help him, as she hissed for the others to do the same. Junpei moved his hand to his friends shoulder and awkwardly did his best to calm him down. He gave a quick glance to his others friends, as they started yet another petty fight. They had such great timing, really they did.

"He's gone." The light whisper from the boy next to him caught his ear. Gone? He did his best to listen closer.

"He left me and Shibuya and he isn't coming back." The smaller boy continued, still completely out of it.

It only took a second for Junpei to make his decision. Standing up and pulling the other boy after him. He led Kouichi to the infirmary before Takuya and Izumi even realized they had moved. When he left Kouichi at the infirmary the boy had been silent. They would see eachother again after school but he was even more worried now that before. Gone. He had said that Kouji was gone? What had he meant? Perhaps Kouji had gotten in an accident? Did his father do something? What was going on.

These thoughts were going on the rest of the day. Originally he had planned to try and ask Kouichi but when he went to pick him up he figured it was best that he didn't. He told the boy so and they started to his house. The nurse had wanted his mom to pick him up but Kouichi had protested at that. She had agreed that he could stay til the end of the day as long as he had someone to walk home with him. Junpei had quickly decided that he would try to get Kouichi out of there before Takuya reached him once again.  
As he dropped the boy off he was more curious then ever.

"What's going on?" There was no one there to answer his question, as he turned to make his way home.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.

Bound: End...short yes, but I really like Junpei. I'm sure there will be more side-stories to come, don't know when though. So yeah, please don't get mad that I did this instead of chapter eight. Honestly with school having started again, any chapter I could do right now would be way too rushed. Please review.


	2. Takeru

Bound: Once again, not yet ready to write the 8th chapter. I promise I will try to write it during algebra 2 tomorrow. And if I don't...well kylie sits behind me so I'm pretty sure she'll be beating the crap out of me.

Warnings: shounen ai...sorta...in a way.

Disclaimer: do not own

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

When Takeru saw his friend Ken walking towards school with a boy no one had seen before his first feeling was that of surprise. All of them had other friends, but after all they had been through it was just easier to relate to another of their group. Ken was especially indifferent to people who had not been apart of their otherworldly adventure. His time as the Digimon Kaiser, while done, had left its impact. Or maybe even before that Ken was reserved and offstandish. Takeru wouldn't know.

His second feeling was one of curiosity. Who was this boy standing behind his friend? Taking a moment more to observe him he realized that they looked similar. But Ken's only sibling was no longer around, so scratch that. Maybe looks were just coincidence. A new student who lived nearby? They did get an occasional out of season transfer. Watching as the two boys came closer, he swear he could see the new boy twitch at Daisuke's words.

" Are all you goggle-heads idiots? Try and get it into your skull, I am not a girl."

The boys reply was calm sounding but his eyebrow was still tweaking out. It was true that only Daisuke would think he was a girl. He had long hair and a small build. But it wasn't so slender that he was bordering feminine. Yolei seemed to think that Dai's reaction to that was funny and didn't to much to hide her laughter, Kari also let out a giggle, and Ken had a small smirk on hisi face. Takeru didn't try to hide the smile on his face. It was always funny to watch people get his goggled friend wired up. Daisuke would have surely replied with whatever he could, if Ken had not broken it up before anyone could really get into it.

" Everyone, this is Minamoto Kouji. He's my cousin, and will be living in Odaiba for the remainder of the year." Introductions seemed to be a good enough distraction.

" Hi, I'm Kari! Nice to meet you." The short haired girl was the first to step up, and enthusiastically greeted him. Kari was good with new people and if she thought he was okay everyone else would probably get along with him.

"I'm Daisuke, and Kari's my girl so hands off!" He tried to look intimidating by crossing his arms and glaring, but it didn't do much when Kari was slapping him upside the head.

"Hey Kouji, my name is Yolei!" She said this with a slight blush on her face as she looked at sad boy. Looks like he was the only one left.

" Takaishi Takeru," he had a feeling this guy wouldn't really care what he said either way so why not just keep it simple?

The group quickly split up when they realized how late was getting and headed to class. Ken and Takeru dropped Kouji off on their way to first period and headed off to honors bio. It was the only class they had together so even though they didn't enjoy it they tried to make the best of it. Contrary to what the others seemed to think, he and Ken got along really well. It had taken awhile but when everything was done and over they found they had a lot in common. When Takeru wasn't with his best friend Kari he would often be found with the quieter boy.

"So Ken what's up with your cousin?"

"I would tell you but I honestly have no clue. He just moved in the other day for no apparent reason."

"Seriously? That's weird. What's he like?"

"He's stayed locked up in his room the whole time so I don't know. From what I gathered he seems like an okay person."

"I think I like him. He gotten off to a great start with Dai."

They both gave a laugh at that and got back to work on their lab. It was simple, and allowed for Takeru's mind to wonder. Turning to look at his friend he drifted into thought. He so serious doing his work, but he knew Ken had his reasons for wanting to excel in school. For the next few minutes he just stared at his friend, it didn't bother him that he was doing it. In fact he found that he did it a lot lately. It had taken awhile for him to admit to himself but he liked Ken.

Without Kari he probably wouldn't have realized. Most people thought he and Kari were going out, but it was a little known fact that she like Daisuke. They might have ben going out now if Kari hadn't blurted that out to him last year. He had been a little bummed, but the truth was that Kari was more like a sister to him so he got over it pretty quick. It had been just a few months ago when she had brought up how close he was becoming with Ken. With Kari, he got over that too. It was a lot easier to accept that he might be gay, or at least bi when his closest friend accepted it too.

" Takeru...Takeru!"

"Uh..yeah?" He jerked his head up.

"Class is over." Had he not heard the bell.

"Um...I knew that."

Ken just shook is head and started out the class door.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Bound: So Kouji's feeling was wrong. Takeru and Ken are actually good friends. And for those of you who don' like the KenxTakeru couple...well oh well. It will be showing up in other side stories as well as actual chapters. But don' fear I won't have only shounen ai couples, which for people who know me is a big shock. Actually I think it's a little bit ridiculous when people make every single character gay...because I can not see that happening.

You can also expect to see DaisukexKari and IzumixTakuya. I'm sure there will be others as the story moves along. Please review.


End file.
